


“no im straight” -Dave Strider

by MyNameIsTooLong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings Jam, First Kiss, Fluff, Illustrated, It’s like the end though, M/M, Meteorstuck, chapter 2 is gonna have the last day, right before the final battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsTooLong/pseuds/MyNameIsTooLong
Summary: Dave talks to Karkat about what’s bothering him, and then later they confess to each other.





	“no im straight” -Dave Strider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on AO3, or any social media platform, and I’m afraid it’s not that good, but I wanted to try this out and actually get some feedback for once. I only recently started writing outside of school, and to be honest, I’m a little nervous to be posting it! Please comment after you read and give me some constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated. Okay bye!

Your name is Dave Strider, and you’re currently watching a movie with your crush. You’ve been best friends for almost three years now, ever since you started playing Sburb with your friends. Your meteor trip is coming to a close, with only four days to go, and there’s been constant meetings and planning for your final battle. It’s nice to get a break and chill with Karkat after everything, even if you already do that literally every day.

After all this time, you’ll finally be able to see your old friends John and Jade, as well as your respective ancestors in teenage form. This timeline stuff sure is strange, but it’ll be cool to have more humans around to make up for the abundance of trolls.

To be honest, you’re a bit apprehensive about meeting them. It’s not that you don’t want to see them- you’re actually really excited about it. It’s just, well, you don’t know how to tell them. That you’re gay. Or bi, or whatever. You just don’t know how they’re going to react. What if John doesn’t want to be friends anymore? What if he hates you? You know it’s ridiculous, of course John’s not gonna abandon you over that. Still, you can’t seem to get the thought out of your paranoid brain.

You know, maybe you should talk to Karkat about this. He might not fully understand the concept of “human sexuality,” but he’s good at empathizing with you and might be able to give you some advice. Yeah, you think you’ll do that. Time to start the conversation with a long-winded and obscure metaphor that wanders far away from the topic at hand.

You reach to pause the movie playing on Karkat’s laptop, or “husktop,” as he calls it. He gives you an annoyed look, his eyebrows scrunched together and the edges of his mouth twitching into a frown. You notice the way his lips move, and you kinda wanna- no, stop staring at his lips, you have something serious to talk about. Now, just how do you approach this?

“So Karkat.”

“Yes, Dave? What did you want to tell me that was so important you had to interrupt our precious time watching this classic Alternian romcom, which I won’t say the name of because your primitive human think pan can’t seem to handle how long it is. Really, humans need everything to be so simple, it’s pathetic.” He rolls his eyes.

“Precious? Dude, we’ve done this, like, every night for the past three years. I wouldn’t call that precious.”

“I could say the same about your feculent apple juice.”

“What, no. Apple juice is spectacular. Shit’s so good, people question where in the name of fuck it came from that made it so perfect. Scientists everywhere are trying to crack the secret of this depression-curing miracle. It takes them years before they finally get a glimpse into its core. Turns out, as Dr. Schnipplestein discovered, it was just apples. Apples are the reason it’s so good. Everyone is congratulating the Doc on his hard work and competence at figuring it out, but then they start to wonder, ‘why the fuck are apples so fucking delectable.’ Then they forget about Schnipplestein as quickly as they came, and immediately get to studying. Alas, they never did figure it out. After like, sixty years, they all came to the consensus that it was pure magic and left it at that.” You pause. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Weird alien metaphors aside, what is it that you wanted to ask? Is it about the battle?” He must have noticed something change in your face, because he looks concerned. He was always so good at seeing through your shades, you don’t know how he does it. He’s like a magician, and you will never know his secrets.

“Well…” You hesitate. “It’s just...you know how we’re going to meet my friends in a few days?”

“Oh please, how could I ever forget those odious shitstains you call ‘friends.’ Honestly, I’m surprised you had the patience to deal with them for so long. They’re even more insufferable than you, although now that I think about it, that’s probably what made you get along so fabulously! You all share the repulsive trait of ‘being an asshole.’ He shakes his head. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Well, first of all, I want you to know that all of my friends are assholes. You can’t shit on John and Jade without soiling yourself in the process-”

“Fair enough.”

“-and getting to the point, John and I used to be best bros, and at the time we’d really enjoyed making some, well, homophobic jokes. In retrospect, it was kind of fucked up, especially now that I’ve accepted that I like boys and all. Yep, you heard that right, Dave ‘Heterosexual’ Strider is taking a one-way ride on the homo train all the way to gay town, and like, I don’t, ugh...” You trail off. Sorry Coach, saw a squirrel out in the woods and you just had to chase it. Won’t do it again, you promise, sir. You learned your lesson after being mauled by that huge motherfucking bear. Anyhow.

“Are you scared that he’s not going to take it well?” Karkat’s been staring at you pretty intensely, it’s making you feel kind of uneasy. Not to mention that fluttery feeling you always get when he looks your way. It takes a moment for you to collect yourself.

“Uh, yeah. I know it’s stupid or whatever, but-”

“Are you kidding me?” He raises his voice. “No shit it’s stupid. Everything about it can be summarized by that very word. There is absolutely nothing wrong with feeling attracted to your own gender, I’m sure even John ‘Douchenugget’ Egbert can see that. And if, for some ludicrous reason, he refuses to accept you for who you are, then he doesn’t deserve even to look at you, never mind be your friend!” You’re used to him being loud, but he’s practically screaming at this point. He regains his (practically nonexistent) composure, and adds, “And if that happens, I will be here to personally kick his ass for you.”

You’re taken aback. You’re not used to Karkat being so protective of you. It’s… kind of nice.

“Wow, didn’t realize you were so thirsty for me, Vantas. You know, you could have just told me if you wanted to make out, I’d be happy to oblige.” You lift your shades and wink. If only he knew how true that statement was.

“Fuck off, Dave. Why does it seem like every time I bother to be sincerely nice to you, you have to be an asshole and ruin it with your childish comments?” He snaps, but there’s no bite to his words. You might be imagining it, but you think his face flushes a shade darker.

“Karkitty, what are you talking about? I’m trying to do you a favor here. Seriously though, thanks for the pep talk, I guess. But as comforting as that was, I’m still kinda freaking out about it.”

“Of course you are. Hold on, I think it’s my turn for a word vomit.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, did I ever tell you what happened with Terezi?”

“No.” You’re intrigued. You were always curious as to what happened there, though you’re not sure why he’s telling you this now.

“Well, I think the reason she left me was because I couldn’t choose a quadrant with her. I don’t know if it’s a side effect of my mutation or something, but I feel too much for people. I was trying to vacillate every five fucking seconds; one moment we would be red, but then I had to fuck it up and yell at her or something. I guess she got fed up with my hoofbeastshit and moved on to the new candy blood. Of course, she couldn’t be with you anyway because of what happened in the other timeline, but the point is that you’re not the only one who’s fucked up. I’m here if you need someone who knows what you’re going through.”

Karkat? Not using quadrants? You think of all the times he accused you of being ignorant to his culture, of when he would rant during movies about the complex quadrant dynamics behind them. He would ramble about who would be compatible with another, and whether they were best as matesprits or moirails, and why. You wonder why he was so obsessed with the quadrants in the first place. Did they give him a purpose? Did they make him feel as though he belonged?

“Hello? Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me?”

You realize you’ve been zoning out, and quickly reorient yourself.

“...I cannot believe you told me this when you were just enthusing about quadrants a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, well I can’t believe I told you this sensitive information and you’re not even acknowledging it. You never cease to impress me with your incredible skill in being an ass.”

“You like my ass though. I know you do, you don’t need to hide it.”

“As if anyone would want to come near your flat ass.”

“Who said my ass was flat? Have you been looking at it?” You wiggle your eyebrows.

“Ew, Dave.”

“What?”

“Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“What, this?” You continue to move your eyebrows, this time leaning in so you can bother him more.

“Oh my gog, Dave, stop!” He starts moving away from you, sliding to the edge of the couch. When he sees you following him, he tries to run, but you’re already on top of him, pinning him to the couch. He lets out a screech and squirms under your weight. He almost escapes, but you’re quick to grab ahold of his arms and secure him in place. He’s stubborn, but you’re both laughing your lungs out by the time he gives up, and you finally let go of him and sit up. He copies you, leaning on your shoulder for support. You calm down and wrap your arm around him. Fuck, you probably shouldn’t have done that, but it’s too late to back out now. He smiles at you, though, so hopefully it’s okay.

“Weren’t we having a serious conversation earlier? Talking about feelings and shit? Why does it always have to turn into this?” He gestures at the couch you had just been wrestling on.

“I dunno man, I guess we just suck at staying on track.”

“Yeah, no shit.” There’s a pause as you collect your thoughts.

“...Hey, uh, about the quadrant thing, I had no idea you felt like that.”

“Hm.” He looks away.

“And I want you to know that I’m also here for you, like, if you need someone to talk to. Like, I can listen, and be understanding and shit, instead of a total tool like I usually am. I just wanna help a bro out, y’know-”

“He says as he rambles like the tool he just claimed he wasn’t.” He gives you an exaggerated eye roll.

“Fuck, you’re right. I guess I can’t really listen when I’m over here talking your ear off.” You shake your head. “Anyway, do you wanna finish watching this ‘classic Alternian romcom’ with me?”

“Not until I’ve gotten my revenge.” He smirks at you, and reaches to tickle your tummy. Hah, he’s gonna be disappointed. You watch as he fruitlessly attempts to subdue you, but to no avail. Not being ticklish is one of your many talents. Karkat makes a hilariously appalled expression, his eyebrows raising so high, they could give NASA a run for their money, though you guess they already got that when a bunch of dumb teenagers discovered alien life before them. Fuck, stop spacing out, Karkat’s saying something.

“-the fuck, what is this egregious bullshit? Why are you not ticklish? This is absurd, you should be arrested for this.”

“Sorry man, my poker face refuses to fail at the hands of a shouty shorty. Now get your grubby fingers off of me before I have to take drastic measures.”

“I’m a bit curious as to what you mean by ‘drastic measures,’ but fine, I’ll stop. Let’s just get to the movie already.”

You nod, and he reaches over to tap the spacebar on the laptop. He then returns to his place by your side, and after a moment of really serious thinking, he curls his head on your shoulder. You glance over at him, and he flashes you a small smile before looking at the screen and becoming entranced in the movie. Could he...like you? No, this is just a bro thing, right? Bros cuddle all the time, you’re always doing something like this with him. It’s never meant anything before. Still, it’s nice to have his body pressed up against yours, to feel his warmth on your arm and across your chest. You relish it as he falls asleep, the laptop still playing through the last scene. You soon do the same, resting your head atop his and steadying your breathing until it matches Karkat’s. Your last thought is of how lucky you are to have him here with you.

[](https://imgur.com/sCSnsBX)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks it feels forced? Sorry, I’m not that great at this.


End file.
